Boxes
by Jayno
Summary: A box is just a box, it's nothing special, it's what's inside the box that counts.  Kurt and Blaine look through Kurt's things and take a trip into Kurt's past. Now with second chapter of Blaine's things.
1. Kurt

_Just a little story that came into my head when I was thinking of anything to do except clean my house. I don't own Glee or our boys Kurt and Blaine. Please read and review._

At the age of seven Kurt assumed that he was different, at ten he knew he was different but he didn't know why and by the age of twelve he knew why; Kurt Hummel is different because he is gay. "Special" his Mom and Dad called it, Fag, Fairy, Freak and Homo is what the ignoramus' that wandered the halls of school and the streets of Lima called it. When Kurt's Mom died when he was eight it was just Kurt and his Dad and things got harder. Who was Kurt going to have tea parties with now? As Kurt got older he never came out to his Dad, but Burt knew and he loved his son just the same. Despite the support and love of his dad Kurt felt lonely, he had very few friends, and okay he had like 2 friends. More than anything he wanted a boyfriend, or at the very least a crush that wasn't straight. Kurt knew it would never happen, not in Ohio, probably not at all – but he hoped anyway.

"Kurt?" Blaine knocked on Kurt's bedroom door.

"Hey you." Kurt dropped the pile of clothes and sauntered over to Blaine and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What's all this?" Blaine wondered as he pulled Kurt closer.

"Spring cleaning." Kurt retorted.

"Ah" Blaine nodded "need a hand?"

Kurt nodded and headed back to the pile of clothes. "'I'll sort these out" he pointed to the clothes. "If you grab everything that's under the bed and we'll sort through that stuff together."

"Kurt" Blaine looked over at Kurt "am I going to find anything untoward?"

Kurt stopped folding his clothes and thought for a second "No?"

Blaine chuckled at seeing Kurt flustered and continued his mission. Blaine pulled out seven boxes. "All done."

"Huh" Kurt rushed to put his clothes away "a lot less boxes than I thought." Kurt flopped down on the bed and moved to sit up "care to join me?"

Blaine answered but getting up and sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt lazily flung his arm around Blaine's shoulder "shall we go through the boxes?"

Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Sure. Are you okay for me to be here?"

"I want you here." Kurt smiled "some of my Moms stuff will be here and" Kurt looked down at his fidgeting fingers "and I want to tell you about her."

Blaine moved slightly, reached over the edge of the bed and placed small metal box in front of Kurt. Kurt carefully opened it to reveal coloured card and paper. Kurt looked at Blaine and whispered "these are all the awards I got at school be-before she died." Tears began to form in those eyes that Blaine loved so much "they used to be on my wall." Blaine gripped Kurt's hand "when we got back from the funeral I carefully pulled them down and placed them in here."

Blaine ran his thumb soothingly over Kurt's hand "why'd you do that baby?"

Kurt sighed "she was so good Blaine. She was such a good person, an amazing mother and a wonderful wife and she" tears were falling rapidly now "she was taken from us." Blaine reached up and wiped away the tears that fell. "These awards show how good I was at school; she was so proud of me and every time I got one she would wrap her arms around me and say over and over again how much she loved me. I was so angry when she died; after the funeral I took these down so that I wouldn't be reminded of her and how much she loved me."

Blaine lent forward and embraced Kurt, slowly rocking them from side to side. "I am so sorry baby." Blaine's voice wobbled slightly "I am so sorry that you felt like that, that you lost her."

Kurt sniffed as he pulled away from Blaine "I know Blaine. I might scarp book those later." He smiled sadly as he replaced the metal box with a red one. His hands were shaking so Blaine took the lid and opened the box. Kurt peaked over the edge of the box and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt reached into the box, reaching in a removing the white tissue paper to reveal a small pair of black leather ankle boots. "Do you remember the story my Dad told you about me asking for a pair of sensible heels?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well" Kurt lifted the tiny boots up and swung them slightly "these are them."

"Kurt" Blaine gasped "they are so cute." Blaine reached out and ran his finger along the three buckles that sat on the ankle.

"I used to wear them all the time. I tried to wear them in the swimming pool once." They both chuckled. "Dad would have to wait until I fell asleep to take them off me and as soon as I woke up they would be straight back on." Carefully Kurt placed the Boots back into the books and placed them in the pile of things to keep. "Which one should we open next?" Kurt bounced a little on the bed.

Blaine shook his head chuckling "You're like a kid at Christmas."

"Yes I am" Kurt agreed lightly bumping Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine skimmed his eyes over the remaining boxes, settling them on brown leather looking box. "This one!" Blaine pounced on the box and handed it to Kurt who rolled his eyes at Blaine's temporary insanity.

Kurt bit his lip as he opened the box Blaine had handed him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Blaine lovingly rubbed Kurt's leg.

"Ah – no. You can stay." Kurt beamed at Blaine "you can always stay. It's just that" Kurt sighed "these letters" Kurt looked down at the box "are so… personal."

"How about I go downstairs and make us a snack? You can have a quick rummage through and decide what you would like me to see."

"No-no Blaine it's fine" Kurt lowered his voice and moved closer to Blaine so their faces were only a few inches apart. "I just don't want you to think any less of me because of what you find out."

Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face "I love you Kurt" Blaine paused to look into Kurt's eyes "I love you; no matter what is written in these letters I will always love you – unless they say that you purposefully kicked a puppy or something." Blaine kissed Kurt's tenderly on the lips "okay?"

Kurt nodded and focused back on the box. The first piece of paper he unfolded made him chuckle; it was a picture he had drawn his first day of school. "Look Blaine" Kurt pointed at the picture and started explaining it to Blaine "that blue stick man is Dad and that's Mom" Kurt pointed to the pink stick women with brown hair and a yellow hat "and that's me" Kurt had drawn himself in between his parents who were each holding one of his hands.

"Who's that?" Blaine pointed to a figure placed next to the tree.

Kurt smiled warmly "that's Ami. My imaginary friend"

"Ami as in French for friend?" Blaine raised any eyebrow.

"I know not very original. But she was such a great listener and she had the most amazing stories." Kurt turned back to the box and threw out a few random pieces of paper such as receipts and shopping lists. "Blaine" Kurt held up a neatly folded piece of paper "I wrote this just before we met" his voice was barely above a whisper. Carefully Kurt gave Blaine the paper "I am just going to make us a snack."

Blaine nodded sensing that Kurt didn't want to be in the room when Blaine read the letter. Shuffling back towards the headboard Blaine opened the letter.

_Dear Kurt,_

_What a strange way to start a letter to yourself; in fact a letter to yourself is also a strange thing. But I thought that letters sounded classier than a journal, so here we are._

Blaine shook his head while smiling and kept reading.

_Anyway enough of my strange musings. Things at school are steadily getting worse. He just won't leave me alone. It's a daily occurrence now; the slushies have been replaced by locker slams. He slammed me into lockers on 5 different occasions today and nobody saw _

Blaine clenched his fists in rage. "Karofsky" he spat.

_That and Mr Shue's lesson plans are stuck in the 80's, just like his vests._

Blaine laughed.

_I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't tell Dad, he's still recovering. No one really notices what's happening or they don't give a damn. I mean Tina saw me get pushed into a locker and asked me if I was okay, but that's it really. That and it's Boys vs. Girls again!_

Blaine could just see Kurt rolling his eyes.

_The fury? The fury! Really? That's what Karofsky calls his fists. I feel so alone. NO ONE cares! I could disappear and no one except my dad would care! Hey there's an idea._

Blaine gulped, was Kurt suicidal? Blaine shook the thought off.

_The rest of New Directions get slushies but they don't get shoved into lockers. I have bruises!_

Blaine blinked, he didn't know about the bruises.

_They don't really feel like good friends to me. Puck sent me to go spy on The Warblers because they didn't like my ideas for Boys vs Girls. I go to Dalton to spy tomorrow._

Blaine re folded the letter and made a mental note to thank Puck on Monday. At that moment Kurt returned with two glasses of orange juice and a plate of sandwiches. Sheepishly he handed a glass to Blaine. Blaine smiled in appreciation "Kurt" he whispered "thank you for sharing this with me." They ate their sandwiches in silence.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm." Blaine looked up.

"Blaine" Kurt scooted closer "Blaine I don't feel like that anymore."

Blaine looked at Kurt, a look that Kurt couldn't place.

Kurt continued "I don't feel alone anymore. I don't want to disappear anymore."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's leg and smiled a broad beautiful smile that made Kurt turn to goo "I'm glad baby."

Kurt hummed happily "Do you want to read the one I wrote the night after I met you?"

A huge smile crept over Blaine's face. Leaning over into the box Kurt rummaged through the paper until he found the right one. "Here" he whispered.

Blaine grabbed the letter and quickly flipped it open. Taking a quick look at Kurt who was now hugging his knees but smiling, Blaine began.

_Kurt? Kurt, Kuuuuuurt, Kurt… Oh my! Wow. Okay Kurt calm down. So today was the Warbler visit, or spying – whatever you want to call it. So I dressed myself impeccably in Daltonesque colours and began my mission._

Blaine looked over and Kurt who was smiling serenely and nodded at Blaine to continue.

_This school is stunning, a beautiful piece of art. Students were everywhere all running to… somewhere; maybe they knew there was a spy? Maybe they are running to sound the alarm?_

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's thoughts.

_Making my way down an ornate staircase I stopped a student. He looked up at me, he looked up at me and I swear that that drool began to fall out of my mouth. He is simply stunning, jaw droppingly so._

Blaine blushed.

_Blaine, Blaine. His name is Blaine. Is it possible to love someone whose last name you don't even know? What a great meet cute._

Blaine looked at Kurt, raisin his eye brow. "Kurt, ah what's a meet cute?"

Kurt smiled looking over at Blaine "It's when two characters meet in a movie and the audience just know that they will get together." Kurt moved to snuggle into Blaine's side; Blaine in turn draped his arm around Kurt and kept reading.

_So Blaine (I can't get enough of writing his name) – oh that rhymes. Blaine took my hand; I didn't feel fireworks or an electric shock._

Blaine stopped and re-read the last sentence. His heart ached a little; Kurt hadn't felt the way he did.

_It felt like safety, like I was with someone who'd fight for me. Like I was home._

Blaine closed his eyes and kissed the crown of Kurt's head "I will fight for you Kurt, no matter what."

Kurt snuggled in closer sighing "I know Blaine. Keep reading sweetie."

Blaine complied

_It's cliché I now; to say that someone feels like home. What the hell does that even mean? I'm not sure but I am certain that it's how I feel. So anyway after telling me that The Warblers are like rock stars he took my hand and led me to the performance. In that moment, holding hands with Blaine I never wanted to let go, never wanted him to let go. The room was filled with a sea of navy blue blazers; I stuck out (in a good way of course.) They sang Teenage Dream, Blaine sang Teenage Dream to me. I swear on the god that I don't believe in that Blaine was singing to me. I could barely breathe. His voice is so striking and so uninhibited. I honestly felt like I could fly. I like him, waaay more than I should. _

Blaine looked down at the older boy in his arms and kissed his forehead.

_They knew I was a spy, really Kurt, how could they not? They invited me for coffee tomorrow. How civilised. I hope Blaine is there. Maybe I will ask him out. No I will, I will ask Blaine Warbler out (how funny would it be if his last name was Warbler? Ha!)_

Carefully Blaine closed the letter and placed it back in the box. "Kurt" he whispered into his boyfriend ear. "Did you mean everything you said in that letter?"

Kurt moved up slightly so that he was eye to eye with Blaine "every word. I was determined to ask you out. Then I ruined it all by crying" Kurt giggled and pressed his lips to Blaine's conveying everything that was emoted in the letter. "So when do I get to find out what you thought of our first meeting?"

"Soon" Blaine promised against Kurt's lips.

"I have one more thing to show you." Leaning over Blaine Kurt grabbed a yellow piece of paper sitting crossed legged in front of his boyfriend Kurt began to read.

_16 August 2006_

_I hope no one ever finds this…_

_KURT HUMMEL'S PERFECT MAN_

_He has to love singing_

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled

_A gentleman_

_Has eyes that are expressive_

"You have gorgeous eyes Blaine. Every time I look into them I feel they are telling a story just for me." Kurt looked back down at the piece of paper.

_Able to put up with my drama_

_Loves vogue magazine_

_Be my knight in shining armour_

_Love's me – no matter what._

Kurt looked up at Blaine "You are all of those things Blaine and more. I love you. You're Kurt Hummel's Perfect man."

Blaine smiled tear in his eyes. "I love you to Kurt." They leaned in to share the perfect kiss. The rest of the afternoon was spent searching through boxes, laughing, crying and loving.

_Cheesy ending factor 10! Wow this turned out completely different from what I intended. Next chapter will be Blaine's response from when he first saw Kurt. Thanks please review._


	2. Blaine

Be warned this chapter contains profanity a plenty. So here is chapter 2. I couldn't resist writing it. Please enjoy. Also I don't own Glee.

Blaine sat, vogue in hand on his red leather chair which was pushed close to his bed so that he could rest is legs on the mattress while Kurt was lying on his stomach on the bed adding the finishing touches to his essay for French.

Kurt dropped his pen "It's done."

Blaine looked at Kurt quizzically.

"After an eternity of scribbling and fretting my essay is complete." Kurt beamed at Kurt.

"Well done babe." Blaine winked at Kurt who blushed "now, time for your reward."

Kurt's eyes lit up "present?"

Blaine chuckled "of sorts" standing up he walked around to his bedside cabinet and opened the second drawer. "Kurt, I was blown away by what you shared with me last week at your place. So I thought I would return the favour." Blaine sat next to Kurt with two leather books in hand. "Soooooo, these are my journals."

Kurt moved to sit in front of Blaine. "Blaine, you don't have to do this." Kurt lovingly placed his hand on Blaine's.

"I know. So um" Blaine began flicking through the first book. "This is from before we met."

Kurt took the journal from Blaine and cradled it like it might break at any second. Kurt began reading and noted that this was written 6 days before they met.

_Hi,_

_Dad called today for the first time in about a month. Do you know what the first thing he asked was? It wasn't how are you? What are you up to? How's school? No… it was are you still gay? Can you believe that? Oh wait, actually I can believe it. I asked him if he was still straight. He said that he was, so I told that he had his answer. That pretty much put an ended to the conversation. _

_The Warblers are great; we are gearing up for Sectionals. Apparently we are up against New Directions who won their Sectional last year. They look like they are going to be tough competition. Well I'd better wrap this up and get ready for Warbler Wednesday (I wonder what Wes has planned?) Wow lots of W's there. I really don't want to go._

_Until next time, I guess, _

_Blaine._

Kurt placed the book down and looked expectantly up at Blaine.

"Don't you see Kurt, I wasn't really that happy before you."

Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips "me neither. I miss Warbler Wednesday."

"Me too" Blaine agreed finding the next entry. "This is what I wrote on the day I met you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Should I be scared?"

Blaine chuckled as he shook his head and handed the book to Kurt.

_Hi,_

_Words escape me. For the first time in his short, fairly eventful life Blaine Anderson is speechless. Today on my way to the Senior Commons I was stopped on the southern stairwell by Kurt. Just saying his name makes me smile. God he is gorgeous._

Kurt looked up at Blaine and in his smallest voice uttered "You thought I was gorgeous when we first met?"

Blaine spluttered "Y-yeah I did. Of course I did. I still think you're gorgeous."

Kurt blushed and kept reading.

_He wanted to know about The Warblers and I figured 'Hey I am a warbler I can help.' So I told him that we are like rock stars (because it's true) and that we were giving an impromptu performance (also true,) then I took his hand and took him to Senior Commons. When I was holding his hand I had butterflies. I feel like I am fangirling over him, anyway it was time to sing Teenage Dream and I sung the whole song to him, literally to him. He must think I am some crazy gay stalker-(just to clarify I mean a stalker who is gay and stalks, not a stalker who stalks gay guys.) I couldn't help it though. Then after the performance I introduced him to Wes, David, Jeff and Nick and showed him around. I wanted to ask him out on a date so badly. But I can't; David, Wes and I took him for coffee and he got so upset. He's being bullied at his school. I can't believe it, why would anyone be so cruel to someone so special? I am going to be there for him as much as I can, maybe one day I will ask him out, but for now we are friends._

_Until next time,_

_Blaine._

"Wow" Kurt sighed.

"Pretty intense huh?"

Kurt simply nodded and stared at Blaine.

"You okay Kurt?"

Kurt launched himself at Blaine squeezing him tightly "I-I can't believe that you wanted to ask me out." Kurt pulled back slightly placing his forehead on Blaine's "I would have said yes."

Blaine frowned.

"If you asked me" Kurt whispered "if you asked me out, I would have said yes."

Blaine pulled back and dropped his head, studying the pattern on his pants.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's.

"It's just that…" Blaine sighed, still looking down, "If I had done something earlier, if I had acted on my feelings, we could have been together longer."

"It's okay, Blaine. We're together now, that's all that matters. Besides" Kurt smiled as Blaine slowly looked up at him. "I think the fact that we became friends first, best friends, works in our favour."

Blaine's eyes were sparkling, tears threatening to full "But I hurt you."

Kurt interlaced his fingers with Blaine's "you did, but that's okay. It's all in the past okay. "

"Do you forgive me? Kurt please forgive me." Blaine implored shuffling closer to Kurt dropping his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"There is nothing to forgive." Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend "but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you and I love you, so much."

Blaine breath was shaky as he tried to regain his composure. "Thank you" he whispered. The next minutes were spent in silence the two teens just listening to the other breathing.

"Can I keep reading?" Kurt bowed his head in an effort to see Blaine's face.

Looking up Blaine nodded, located the next entry and handed it to Kurt.

_What the fuck,_

_He kissed him, that fucking, homophobic piece of crap kissed my friend, my Kurt. I should fucking kill the bastard – I will rip that mother fucker limb from limb! The worst part is how Kurt sounded when he called me; I can't get it out of my head. He sounded terrified; all I wanted to do was hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to drive to see him straight away but he insisted I stay here, so we talked for hours. I loved it. Is that wrong? Kurt's hurting so much right now and all I can think about is the fact that I got to spent hours talking to him. I'm driving out there Lima tomorrow to help Kurt talk to Karofsky, hopefully by then I will have calmed down a little. Kurt needs a friend right now, and as much as I want to be more, so much more. I can't right now. But soon, god I hope it will be soon._

_Until next time,_

_Blaine _

Kurt handed the book back to Blaine. Without a word Blaine found to next entry and passed it to Kurt.

_What the hell!_

_It was his first kiss. That douche took Kurt's first kiss. When Kurt told me that, I realized that I wanted to be his first kiss. We went out to lunch, which turned into hanging out for the whole day at Kurt's place. It was so much fun, his room is amazing! We managed to watch Victor/Victoria and How to train a dragon, both excellent movies. Kurt sang along to Le Jazz Hot, it was honestly one of the hottest things I have ever seen or heard. He has an amazing voice and counter tenors are so rare. I wish that I could keep his safe; I wish he could come to Dalton, he'd be safe here. All I can do is be there for him and I will – whatever it takes I will be there._

_Until next time,_

_Blaine._

"Wow, you were mad?" Kurt's eyes were huge as he stared at Blaine.

"Kurt, I was livid. I beat the crap out of a punching bag for an hour after you told me that he kissed you. So um, do you want to keep reading?"

"I do" Kurt smiled "I am learning a lot about you Blaine Anderson."

Kurt continued to read he discovered that Blaine went on a rampage up and down the halls of Dalton when he discovered that Karofsky threatened to kill him. That Blaine listened to Baby it's cold outside on repeat for a day after they sung it together and not because he needed to learn or practice. He learnt the Wes suggested that Blaine should try to get over Kurt (much to Blaine's frustration) and thus The GAP attack was created. He also read 3 pages of Blaine berating himself for hooking up with Rachel and ruining the best relationship he'd ever had. "After that fight" Blaine confessed "I was so sure that I have ruined it for good."

"Me too, I mean I was sure I had ruined it, ruined us." Kurt patted the space next to him and Blaine crawled into the empty space and smiled as he inherited an arm full of Kurt.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head "Just as well we both think our relationship is worth fighting for; even when we were just friends."

"I think it's because we are both so fabulous." Kurt smiled his cheeky smile, the one where his nose crinkled and his teeth showed, the one that Blaine adored. They both held each other, talking about how fabulous they were and how they'd take over the world with said fabulousness.

Blaine jiggled the journal in his hand "Alright, there are a few other entries I want you to read."

"Gimme me!" Kurt giggled snatching it.

_Hey there,_

_I have to tell him! I have to tell him right now. Pavarotti died so Kurt came into practice looking stunning in black and he sang Blackbird. It was sublime, I never felt like that before. I want to be his boyfriend so badly, I want to call him mine and I want to be his. I have to tell him. Now, I am going now._

_Blaine._

Kurt closed the journal "Well I know what happened next."

"One more" Blaine whispered still holding Kurt.

_Well Prom was interesting. Kurt looked stunning in his Kilt – like he said he would. They voted Karofsky Prom King and Kurt Prom Queen. How could they do that to Kurt? He was upset, of course he was. I felt for him, I really did – once again I wanted to take him away from it all. But in true Kurt fashion he got his crown. He's so courageous. Then Karofsky ditched him for their dance and I stepped in. From there on the night was great. We got a great photo and then after prom we went for a drive where we talked about everyone's Promo attire and I drove him home. It was great, I'm so glad I went, so glad that we went together._

_Until next time,_

_Blaine_

"You write in your journal a lot." Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine.

Blaine hummed in agreement "It helps me to sort out my thoughts."

They sat in silence enjoying the feeling of being closed to each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair.

Kurt looked up at Blaine "Let's just stay here." Craning his neck Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips. "Thanks for sharing."

"Anytime" Blaine smiled kissing Kurt.

Thanks for read. Please review.


End file.
